The introduction of measuring devices into a pipeline typically involves providing an opening in the pipe and installing the measuring device into the port created by the opening. The port has to be sealed to prevent the process fluid from exiting the system. Crevices may be created when using any form of connection that penetrates the pipeline for the purpose of measuring pressure within the pipeline. These crevices create a risk of contaminating the product being conveyed as well as, in some instances, a risk to the environment from leaking toxic materials. In the case of food or pharmaceutical production, these crevices can harbor bacteria. The crevices can also trap old product. For example, in automated paint lines, paint from a previous batch may be trapped in the crevices when the color is changed. Accordingly, what is needed is a device that measures pressure without penetrating the pipe.